Aerodynamics is a significant factor in vehicle design, including automobiles. Automotive aerodynamics is the study of the aerodynamics of road vehicles. The main goals of the study are reducing drag and wind noise, minimizing noise emission, and preventing undesired lift forces and other causes of aerodynamic instability at high speeds. Additionally, the study of aerodynamics may also be used to achieve downforce in high-performance vehicles in order to improve vehicle traction and cornering abilities. The study is typically used to shape vehicle bodywork for achieving a desired compromise among the above characteristics for specific vehicle use.
A splitter is an aerodynamic device sometimes used to increase the amount of downforce at the front of the automobile. Typically, an incident airstream is brought to stagnation at the front of the vehicle above the splitter by an air dam, causing an area of high pressure. Below the splitter, the airstream is redirected away from the stagnation zone and is accelerated, causing the pressure to drop. Thus reduced, the pressure below the splitter combined with the high pressure above the splitter, creates downforce at the front end of the vehicle body. However, to the extent a splitter is effective in increasing downforce on the vehicle body, the splitter will generally also increase the vehicle's aerodynamic drag.